


Gdybym był pieśniarzem...

by juana_a



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Community: multifandom_pl, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Robb odpowie - powiedział Jon. Robb odpowiedział.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gdybym był pieśniarzem...

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilery do _A Storm of Swords_. Cytaty zawdzięczam R. Sikenowi.  
>  Napisane na Fikaton 12 na [multifandom_pl](http://multifandom-pl.livejournal.com).

Every morning another chapter where the hero shifts  
from one foot to the other. Every morning the same big  
and little words all spelling out desire  
Your want a better story. Who wouldn’t?

_Gdybym był pieśniarzem, napisałbym o nas pieśń, którą zaśpiewałbym tylko tobie._

*

— Rozesłaliśmy kruki do wszystkich pięciu królów. Żaden nie odpowiedział.

Głos Maestra Aemona jest tak samo spokojny jak zawsze, ale w twoich uszach jego słowa brzmią jak wyrzut. Pochylasz się nad stołem, żeby dolać mu wina i pewnym głosem wtrącasz:

— Robb odpowie.

— Doceniamy twój optymizm, Jon, ale…

— Robb odpowie — powtarzasz stanowczo i dodajesz: — Jeśli ja do niego napiszę.

Dają ci więc pióro i sadzają przy biurku Lorda Mormonta, a ty długo obracasz je w palcach, zastanawiając się, jak w kilku zdaniach zawrzeć wszystko, co chciałbyś mu powiedzieć.

*

Jeśli kiedyś ktoś kazałby ci wybrać rzecz, jedną jedyną rzecz na całym świecie, którą chciałbyś zawsze pamiętać, wybrałbyś jego usta. Wybrałbyś dotyk jego ust w zagłębieniu między twoimi obojczykami. Twoja reakcja zawsze była taka, o jaką mu chodziło, wiesz, bo uśmiechał się wtedy i czułeś jego uśmiech na swojej skórze, i Bogowie, czekajcie, dajcie mu jego uśmiech, jego szczęśliwy uśmiech i wesoły śmiech, odbijający się echem od kamiennych ścian Winterfell, kiedy goniłeś go po zamku i zawsze, zawsze wygrywałeś, a on nigdy nie był na ciebie zły.

*

— Obiecaj, że zawsze będziemy razem.

*

Tej nocy śni ci się Robb. Wiesz, że jest bardzo zmęczony, widzisz jak powoli ugina się pod ciężarem korony. Jego oczy są smutne, podobnie jak jego głos, kiedy mówi cicho:

— Jon.

Wstrzymujesz oddech. Czekasz aż da ci jakiś znak, kiwnie głową, uśmiechnie się, odwróci głowę, aż zrobi cokolwiek, co pozwoliłoby ci się poruszyć. Ale Robb nie robi nic, tylko pełnym wyrzutu głosem pyta:

— A gdzie byłeś ty, kiedy to ja potrzebowałem pomocy?

I jego twarz zmienia się w twarz jego matki, której wzrok ze smutnego staje się oskarżycielski i Jon budzi się nagle, na swoim posłaniu w namiocie Lorda Mormonta po drugiej stronie Muru.

*

_Gdybym był pieśniarzem, ukradłbym cię, jak ukradłem Ygritte i wywiózł daleko, hen za morze, gdzie zapomnielibyśmy o obowiązkach, przysięgach, wojnach i magicznych murach. Układałbym pieśni o słońcu i morzu, a ty leżałbyś oparty o moje kolana i śpiewał razem ze mną. Nie mów, że nie, przecież wiem, jak bardzo lubiłeś śpiewać, kiedy nikt nie słuchał._

*

— Kiedy zobaczę cię następnym razem, będziesz cały w czerni — mówi beztrosko Robb, a ty zastanawiasz się, jakim cudem macie teraz odegrać braterskie pożegnanie.

Cały ranek Robb chodzi po zamku sztucznie wesoły, żegnając się z ojcem, Sansą i Aryą, starając się jak najlepiej zagrać rolę lorda, którym miał zostać w zastępstwie swojego ojca. Myślisz, że idzie mu świetnie, słyszysz, jak król go chwali, jak twój wuj klepie go po ramieniu, mówiąc, że dobrze się spisuje. I tylko ty widzisz, jak czasem odwraca głowę, udając, że razi go słońce.

— To zawsze był mój kolor — odpowiadasz w końcu i obaj poważniejecie, kiedy zdajecie sobie sprawę, że to ostatnie słowa, jakie zamienicie ze sobą, kto wie na jak długo.

Naprawdę pożegnałeś się z nim w nocy. Jak zwykle to on zakradł się do twojej komnaty, boso, z Szarym Wichrem podążającym wiernie za każdym jego krokiem. Nie uśmiechał się, kiedy ciasno otulałeś go swoją kołdrą i splatałeś jego zimne nogi ze swoimi, kiedy całowałeś jego szyję, trochę za bardzo wystające kości obojczyków i delikatnie ssałeś jego sutki. Nie uśmiechnął się, kiedy przyciągnął cię do siebie i całował tak długo, aż brakło wam tchu i musieliście złapać oddech.

Dopiero kiedy leżeliście później, obejmując się ciasno i pragnąc, żeby ta noc nigdy się nie skończyła, poprosił, żebyś został.

*

Następnym razem, kiedy cię widzi, jest królem, a ty bratem Nocnej Straży oskarżonym o zdradę.

*

Król nosi koronę z brązu i żelaza i przybywa do Czarnego Zamku w chwale zwycięzcy, który nie przegrał żadnej bitwy. Jego zwycięstwa na Południu sławią tuziny pieśni, a spiesząc na pomoc Nocnej Straży, rozgromił Żelaznych Ludzi pod Moat Cailin i White Harbor. Drogę do zamku także musi utorować sobie mieczem.

Thennowie nie wytrzymują naporu zaprawionych w bitwach żołnierzy. Ci co mogą — uciekają, inni poddają się, a pozostali gęsto zaścielają dziedziniec.

Ze swojego posterunku widzisz, jak długo siedzi na koniu, rozglądając się dookoła i wiesz, że to ciebie szuka. Ale ty chowasz się w cieniu i oddychasz ciężko, wbijając sobie zbyt długie paznokcie głęboko w skórę, bo boisz się, że zrobisz coś głupiego.

*

_Gdybym był pieśniarzem, napisałbym pieśń o twoich ustach, które zawsze smakują zimą._

*

— Przepraszam.

*

— Mówią, że złamałeś przysięgę, że zabiłeś swojego brata i jeździłeś z ludźmi Króla za Murem — mówi cicho Robb, kiedy w końcu zostajecie sami. Nie odpowiadasz, wbijasz wzrok w podłogę i próbujesz nie życzyć sobie, żebyś mógł cofnąć czas i zostać w Winterfell, jak cię o to prosił. — Nazywają cię zdrajcą — dodaje Robb poważnie i masz ochotę się roześmiać.

— Mówią, że zbuntowałeś się przeciwko swojemu królowi i złamałeś przysięgi naszych ojców — odpowiadasz równie cicho jak on, a kąciki ust drgają ci od powstrzymywanego śmiechu. — Nazywają cię uzurpatorem i zdrajcą — dodajesz, starając się brzmieć tak samo poważnie jak on, ale ci nie wychodzi i Robb parska cicho i zakrywa sobie usta dłonią i ty w końcu też się uśmiechasz, myśląc z ulgą, że korona nie zmieniła go nic a nic i nadal jest twoim Robbem.

— Ojciec zawsze powtarzał, że jesteśmy siebie warci — odpowiada i teraz obaj przygryzacie palce, żeby się nie roześmiać i nie zaalarmować stojący za drzwiami strażników. W uszach dzwoni ci jego śmiech odbijający się echem od kamiennych ścian Winterfell.

*

Gdyby ktoś kiedyś pozwolił ci wybrać moment, do którego mógłbyś cofnąć czas, w którym mógłbyś żyć już zawsze, cofnąłbyś się do tej nocy, która była waszą ostatnią wspólną nocą w Winterfell, zanim on poprosił cię, żebyś został, a ty powiedziałeś, że nie możesz. Zanim jego oczy z wyrzutem przypomniały ci o obietnicy, którą złożyłeś, kiedy obaj mieliście po sześć lat i świat był dla was Krainą Czarów, w której nic złego nie może się wydarzyć, zanim pocałowałeś go lekko, jakbyś chciał mu powiedzieć, jak bardzo jest ci przykro, jakby twoje wargi mogły wyrazić to lepiej niż słowa. 

Nie mogły.

*

Leżycie zaplątani w kołdrę i futra na jego łóżku, kiedy słyszycie dźwięk wojennego rogu. Jeden. Drugi. Trzeci. Nie masz pojęcia, jakim cudem udało mu się wymknąć swoim strażom i przemknąć niezauważonym do jego kwatery, ale postanowiłeś nie pytać. Zamiast tego przyciągnąłeś go do siebie i pocałowałeś, jakby zaraz świat miał się skończyć. Nie pamiętasz wiele z ostatniej nocy, ale nadal czujesz każdy jego pocałunek na swoich ustach, każdy dotyk jego palców. Pamiętasz, jak potem przytulił się do ciebie i zasypiając z głową na twojej klatce piersiowej wyszeptał:

— Tęskniłem za tobą.

Pocałowałeś go wtedy we włosy i nie powiedziałeś nic. Nie musiałeś.

Kiedy ubieracie się w pośpiechu, zastanawiasz się, jakim cudem uda mu się wrócić do swoich kwater, ale szybko pojmujesz, że on nie ma takiego zamiaru. Obserwujesz, jak z przerażającą łatwością wraz z szatami przywdziewa skórę króla i z twojego Robba zmienia się w niezwyciężonego dowódcę. Zatrzymuje się jeszcze przy drzwiach, przemierza pokój w trzech szybkich krokach i całuje cię po raz ostatni, mocno i długo, jakby chciał ci obiecać, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

*

Tutaj powietrze wciąż jeszcze ma zapach lata, myślisz, kiedy kilka miesięcy później razem przekraczacie bramy Winterfell. W tej samej Robb dotyka lekko twojej ręki i z uśmiechem mówi:

— Nadchodzi zima.

  
I never liked that ending either.   



End file.
